Grabesstille
by Maede
Summary: Dís und Thorin müssen sich mit dem Tod ihres Bruders Frerin auseinandersetzten. Dabei werden sie von ihrem eigenen Vater mit einer mehr als unangenehmen Aufgabe betraut, die letztendlich ihre Herzen vielleicht ein wenig heilen kann.


Grabesstille

**Erstes und einziges Kapitel**  
**Das Ende eines Lebens**

_Traurig ist's wenn Zwerge gehen_  
_ in das unbekannte Land._  
_ Nie mehr können wir sie sehen_  
_ oder spüren ihre Hand._  
_Doch sie sind vorausgegangen, _  
_halten uns die Tore auf, _  
_werden einstens uns umfangen, _  
_wenn zu End' der Lebenslauf._

Unschlüssig standen die beiden vor der Tür zur Kammer ihres Bruders. Keiner von ihnen sagte auch nur ein einziges Wort. Und wenn man ganz genau hinsah, so konnte man erkennen, dass Dís sogar ein wenig zitterte. Doch gab es im Grunde nichts gefährliches oder gar furchteinflössendes in dem Raum, welcher vor ihnen lag. Oh nein, er war genauso harmlos und eigentlich unscheinbar, wie alle anderen eines jeden einzelnen Zwerges. Doch was sie nicht vorfinden würde, bereitete ihnen in Wahrheit Unbehagen. Innerlich sträubten sich Dís und Thorin ein wenig, dass Zimmer ihres verstorbenen Bruders zu betreten. Frerin, war erst vor einer Woche in der Schlacht von Azanulbizar gefallen. In den Wäldern, nahe des Spiegelsee, waren er und Fundin von Orks erschlagen worden. Thorin und Thráin, mehr oder weniger, schwer verwundet. Sie hatten kaum Zeit gehabt, ihren verlorenen Bruder zu betrauern. Und nun, sollten sie weiter ziehen. In die blauen Berge. Das Leben in Dunland hinter sich lassen und einer neuen Zukunft in den Erde Luin entgegen blicken.

Ihr Vater schien es so fürchterlich eilig zu haben. Kaum das die Feierlichkeiten zu ehren der Toten abgehalten wurden, hatte er den Befehl zum Aufbruch gegeben. Dem Volk blieben nur wenige Tage, um all ihre Habseligkeiten zusammen zu tragen und sich auf den Weg zu machen. Dabei nahm der König keinerlei Rücksicht, auf die Zwerge, welche ihre Angehörigen verloren hatten. Er ließ ihnen keine Zeit, mit dem herben Verlusten überhaupt zurecht zu kommen. Und nun standen die Geschwister nebeneinander. Schulter an Schulter und wagten es nicht, Frerins Kammer zu betreten. Thráin schien nicht den Hauch einer Ahnung zu haben, wie schwer ihnen dieser Gang fiel. Immerhin waren sie gekommen, um die Kammer ihres Bruders leer zu räumen. Die Auflösung eines Zimmers, das plötzlich seines Sinnes beraubt worden war. Frerin war tot. Er würde all diese Gegenstände und lieb gewordenen Erinnerungen, welche seine Kammer schmückten, nicht mehr brauchen. Doch für Thorin und Dís war es beinahe so schlimm, als würden sie ihren Bruder ein zweites Mal zu Grabe tragen. Und als würden sie einen Beitrag zu seinem Tod leisten, in dem sie ihn aussortierten und wegwarfen. Denn genau das, verlangte ihr eigener Vater von ihnen. Thorin erinnerte sich noch an jene Tage, als ihr Großvater Thrór getötet worden war.

Lange Zeit, hatten sie um ihren gefallenen König trauern können. Die Kammer ihres Großvaters, war nahezu ein Heiligtum gewesen, in welchem niemand etwas anfassen, verändern oder gar entfernen durfte. Erst vor drei Jahren, hatten sie begonnen, es allmählich aufzulösen. Solange, hatte ihr Vater gebraucht, um seinen eigenen Schmerz zu lindern. Doch Frerin wurde solch ein würdevoller Abschied nicht gewehrt. Seine Trauerfeier war viel zu schlicht und schnell von statten gegangen. Die Wälder rund um den Spiegelsee waren nach der Schlacht für die Verbrennung der Toten gerodet worden. Die Feuer brannten Tag und Nacht und die Asche der Opfer wurde vom Wind meilenweit hinfort getragen. Und nun, sollte nicht einmal der Ort, welcher von seinem einstigen Leben Zeugnis ablegte, erhalten bleiben. Nicht einmal für eine kurze Weile. Stattdessen stand seine kleine Schwester mit einem alten Jutesack vor der Tür und faltete ihn immer wieder in ihren Händen. Von links nach rechts. Von vorne nach hinten, hatte der Stoff bald mehr Knicke und Falten, als zuvor. Ein schweres Seufzen war von Thorin zu vernehmen, ehe er die Schultern straffte und zielstrebig die Tür öffnete. Alle Verzögerungen, um Zeit zu gewinnen, würde ohnehin nichts bringen.

Das Zimmer war leer und Frerin würde auch nicht mehr zurückkehren. Besser sie brachten es jetzt hinter sich, als das ihr Vater vielleicht noch mit Hand anlegten, in seiner Ungeduld. So konnten die Geschwister vielleicht noch den ein oder anderen Schatz davor bewahren, für immer verloren zu gehen. Doch kaum, dass der junge Zwergenprinz die Schwelle übertreten hatte, blieb er wie angewurzelt stehen. Die Luft im Raum, war wie aus einer anderen Welt. Stickig, schwer und irgendwie unangenehm. Dís drängte sich an ihrem Bruder vorbei, zog die schweren Vorhänge zur Seite und öffnete die Fenster. Sie würden Licht und frische Luft gut brauchen können. Etwas verloren, ließ die Zwergin ihren Blick durch den Raum schweifen. Wo sollten sie nur anfangen? Thorin sortierte zugleich die Karten und Schriftrollen, welche auf dem Tisch lagen. Dieser quoll geradezu über, vor lauter Papier, , abgebrannten Kerzen, Tintentiegeln und Federn. Unzählige Briefe und Bücher mit Notizen mussten durchgesehen und gestapelt werden. Welche wichtig waren und welche nicht. Immer wieder hielt der Zwerg inne und las vertieft in den Schriftstücken, welche eigentlich gar nicht für seine Augen bestimmt waren. Sicherlich, würde Frerin diesen Verstoß seiner Privatsphäre nicht gutheißen. Wenn er noch leben würde.

Doch konnte er sich wahrlich nicht mehr darüber beklagen. Dann und wann, entdeckte Thorin auch den ein oder anderen Brief eines guten Freundes oder einer Verehrerin. Was sollte er mit diesen nur machen? Ihnen förmlich antworten, dass der Empfänger der Nachricht nicht mehr antworten würde? Es einfach dabei belassen und so tun, als hätte man jene Briefe nicht gesehen? Thorin wusste keine Antwort darauf. Nachdem ihr Großvater gefallen war, hatten sie Jahre Zeit gehabt, sich um diese Angelegenheit zu kümmern. Niemand erwartete mehr einen Antwortbrief, da alle wussten, dass der ehemalige König unter dem Berge, nicht mehr unter ihnen weilte. Doch die wenigsten schienen sich bewusst zu sein, dass Frerin ebenfalls sein Leben ausgehaucht hatte. Bei all den Toten, welche zu beklagen waren. Gewiss, seine Persönlichkeit hatte nicht Thrórs Wichtigkeit besessen. Doch schmerzte es sehr, dass ihr Bruder so schnell vergessen wurde. Ein Geräusch neben dem Prinzen, ließ ihn aus seinen Gedanken aufschrecken. Dís entfernte einen Strauß verwelkter Blumen aus der Vase auf dem Schreibtisch. Das Wasser darin war bereits trübe und roch unangenehm. Thorin, wand sich vom Schreibtisch ab und blickte zum Fenster. Der Ausblick hatte sich wahrlich zum schlechteren verändert. Auf dem Fensterbrett, liebevoll aufgereiht, die geschnitzten Figuren aus Kindertagen.

Mit welchen sie die kalten Winterabende vor dem Kamin verkürzt hatten und häufig von wilden Schlachten mit Drachen und Orks geträumt hatten. Ein trauriges Lächeln stahl sich auf das Gesicht des Zwergenprinzen, als er das erste Holzschwert seines kleinen Bruders in der Hand hielt. Thorin erinnerte sich noch daran, wie glücklich Frerin war, als er es bekommen hatte. Unordentlich, hatte der Jüngere seinen Namen in das Holz geschnitzt. Die Handschrift eines Kindes. Unverkennbar. Und Thorin wünschte sich jene Tage zurück, als sie stundenlang durch die Wälder gestreift waren und mit ihren Schwerter gekämpft hatten. Die Luft tief einatmend, musste der Zwerg realisieren, dass es nie wieder so werden würde. Seine Schwester, tätschelte ihm tröstlich den Arm und blickte ihren Bruder direkt an, als sie seine Hand berührte. Ein zurückhaltendes Lächeln erschien nur kurz auf ihr Gesicht, ehe sie Thorin die Spielzeuge aus der Hand nahm und sie in den Stoffsack legte. Jedes einzelne Stück auf dem Fensterbrett, wollte sie aufheben. Das war gut. Schöne Erinnerungen hingen daran. Ein Widerschein unbeschwerter Tage. Und vielleicht würde Dís eines Tages Kinder haben, denen sie die Spielsachen ihres Onkels vermachen konnte. Und dann würden wenigstens diese, wieder zu neuem Leben erweckt werden.

Bei einem, tat sich die Zwergin jedoch besonders schwer. Lange Zeit, hielt sie es in Händen und betrachtete das kleine Pferd aus gebranntem Ton wehmütig und nachdenklich. Dís hatte es einst selbst getöpfert. Ein Geschenk an ihren Bruder. Sie war gewiss nicht älter als sieben oder acht Jahre gewesen, doch unglaublich stolz auf ihr Kunstwerk. Ein Andenken aus Kindertagen. Hindurch gerettet, durch den Angriff Smaugs, die lange Wanderschaft nach Dunland und die damit verbundenen Hungerjahre. Aber auch Wunderjahre, hatte es miterlebt und immer stand es in ihrer Nähe. Sicher hatte es einen Namen einst gehabt, an den sich keiner mehr erinnern konnte. Dís unterdrückte ein Schluchzen, ehe sie hörbar tief ausatmete und sich wieder sammelte. Zu viele Tränen, hatte sie bereits vergossen. Thorin legte eine Hand auf die Schulter seiner Schwester, welche zugleich von ihren Fingern ergriffen wurde. Halt suchend. Trost suchend, den sie im Grunde gar nicht finden konnten.

Der Nachmittag dehnte sich bis in den Abend, ehe ein zaghaftes Klopfen an der Tür zu hören war. Balin und Dwalin, traten mit verschlossenen Mienen ein. Sie waren gekommen, um einige Sachen abzuholen, welche unter dem Volk verteilt werden sollten. Die Schlachten und Kriege, welche geführt worden waren, hatten Spuren bei den Zwergen des Erebors hinterlassen. Viele waren mittellos. Der Väter und Ehemänner beraubt, welche nun nicht mehr für ihre Familien sorgen konnten. Und der Winter stand vor der Tür. Sie mussten alle zusammenhalten und schließlich sollte auch etwas Sinnvolles, mit all diesen Sachen geschehen. Thorin nickte ihnen nur zu, während Dís ihre Arbeit keine Sekunde unterbrach. Wie von Sinnen, packte sie alles ein oder legte es vor die Tür, damit die beiden es mitnehmen konnten. Sortierte, stapelte, verstaute. Ihr Körper tat ihren Dienst, doch ihr Geist schien dabei unentwegt an Frerins Grab zu sitzen. Erst, als sie die Truhe ihres Bruders öffnete, hielt sie inne. Seine Kleider, Mäntel und Schuhe. All die Dinge, die er täglich benutzt hatte. Alles roch noch so vertraut nach ihm. Und wenn die Zwergin ihre Hand auf die Wäsche legte, so glaubte sie noch immer die Wärme ihres Bruders fühle zu können. Nein, dass konnte sie nicht tun. Sie konnte seine Truhe nicht leeren.  
„Thorin. Würdest du?"  
Es war keine Frage, die da aus ihrem Mund gekommen war. Auch keine richtige Aufforderung, obgleich es sehr stark danach geklungen hatte. Mehr ein Schrei nach Hilfe, welcher seine Kraft jedoch verloren hatte. Und noch bevor er an ihrer Seite war, hatte sie sich erhoben und bereits einer anderen Arbeit wieder zugewandt.

Dwalin reichte dem Zwergenprinzen zwei schlichte, leichte Holzkisten. Diese würden für die wenigen Anziehsachen seines Bruders ausreichen. Gewiss gab es den ein oder anderen Zwerg, der schon sehnsüchtig auf einen wärmenden Mantel wartete. Und doch tat es Thorin ein wenig in der Seele weh, diesen auszusortieren. Das feine Leder und der fellbesetzte Kragen, waren Frerins ganzer Stolz gewesen. Nicht zu letzt, da Thorin ebenso ein Kleidungsstück besaß und ihre Zugehörigkeit so unverwechselbar gewesen war. Es hatte Tage gegeben, da wurde sie sogar verwechselt, wenn sie denselben Mantel angehabt hatten. Frerin hatte ihn kaum getragen. Nur einen einzige Winter lang. Dabei hatte er sich so darüber gefreut. Und nun würde Frerin es nie wieder tun. Sorgfältig faltete der Zwergenprinz das Kleidungsstück zusammen und legte es ganz oben auf den Stapel. Dann schloss er lautstark den Deckel der geleerten Truhe. Balin und Dwalin griffen nach den Kisten. Sie wollten etwas sagen. Ihr Beileid bekunden, was sie schon unzählige Male getan hatten. Doch kein Wort kam aus ihren Mündern. Und so wandten sie sich zum gehen um, ehe Thorins Stimme sie zurück hielt.  
„Wartet."  
Der Zwergenprinz hatte etwas neben Frerins Bett entdeckt.

Mit gerunzelter Stirn nahm er die Fiedel in die Hand. Betrachtete sie von allen Seiten. Dieses Musikinstrument war Thorin sehr vertraut. Er selbst spielte Harfe. Oftmals hatten sie zusammen Lieder angestimmt und Dís hatte gesungen. Wundervolle Abende und großartige Feste hatte sie gesehen. Nun war seine Fiedel für immer verstummt. Doch noch ehe der Zwerg eine Entscheidung treffen konnte, was mit diesem Erinnerungsstück geschehen sollte, riss seine Schwester ihm die Fiedel aus den Händen.  
„Die nehme ich.", hatte sie mit leiser, jedoch unnachgiebiger Stimme geäußert.  
Sie würde sie nicht mehr hergeben.  
Thorin nickte nur stumm, warf einen kurzen Blick auf seine Gefährten, welche sich dann verabschiedeten und ihrer Wege gingen.

Der Abend, hatte sich bis in die Nacht gedehnt. Die Geschwister hatten in Frerins Zimmer alles sortiert. Was verschenkt, was weitergegeben, was vernichtet werden soll - und was sie selbst zur Erinnerung mit nehmen würden. Dabei fühlten sie sich, auch wenn sie zu zweit waren, unendlich einsam. Der Tod gehörte zum Leben, dass war ganz natürlich. Doch es spendete ihnen keinen Trost. Sie hatten während des ganzen Nachmittags, kaum ein Wort miteinander gesprochen. Jeder hing seinen eigenen Gedanken nach. Thorin warf noch einen letzten Blick in die Kammer seines Bruders. Sie war nahezu leer. Anders als erwartet, hatte Frerin sein Zimmer aufgeräumt verlassen. Und erst jetzt vielen dem Zwergenprinzen die Worte seines Bruder wieder ein, bevor sie von daheim fortgeritten waren. In die Schlacht, aus welcher Frerin nicht mehr zurück gekommen war.

„Für den Fall, dass ich nicht wiederkomme, will ich nicht, dass Dís so einen Schweinestall durchwühlen muss."  
Er hatte es im Scherz gesagt, doch ein Fünkchen Wahrheit hatte auch darin mitgeklungen. Niemand von ihnen hatte zu jenem Zeitpunkt gewusst, ob er überhaupt wiederkehren würde. Ob es überhaupt ein Wiedersehen geben würde. Waren seine Worte deshalb so leise gewesen? Hatte es sich deswegen so angehört, als hätte er mehr zu sich selbst gesprochen, als zu ihm? Thorin hatte gedacht, er hätte Dís durch sein Gerede nur nicht erschrecken wollen. Aber wenn er jetzt daran erinnerte, so hatte Frerin den Anschein gemacht, als wüsste er, was mit ihm passiert. Das er nicht zurückkehren würde. Doch sein Bruder war solch ein guter Krieger gewesen. Geschickt mit dem Schwert und brilliant in der Schlacht, war ausgerechnet ein Hinterhalt zu seinem Verhängnis geworden. Obgleich Fundin ihm den Rücken gedeckt hatte, waren sie in der Unterzahl gewesen.

Nun schlossen Dís und Thorin die Tür zu Frerins Zimmer für immer hinter sich. Die wenigen Habseligkeiten ihres Bruders, welche sie für sich selbst behalten wollten, hatten tatsächlich in den ausrangierten Sack gepasst. Es war nicht viel. Und doch waren es beweise für Frerins Leben, welche sie in der Einsamkeit trösten konnten. Und sie würden die beiden immer daran erinnern, welch ein großartiger Zwerg ihr Bruder doch gewesen war.

**ENDE**


End file.
